Christmas Miracles
by DisneyLover16
Summary: Heading back to Miami from their tour on Christmas Eve, Austin and Ally face a delayed flight on getting back to home on time. But, it's Christmas Eve, something good has to happen. Besides, no delayed flight should ruin the Christmas spirit, should it? Though, could magic work its way into Austin and Ally's world and create some Christmas Miracles? One-shot.


**Hey everyone! Christmas one-shot here. :) ...Not much else to say, so, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Austin, that was our best performance yet!" Ally exclaims to her best friend.

"I know right? Best tour ever!"

The dynamic duo exchanges their signature handshake and continue to talk about their adventures from the past month. The pair just finished their month-long east coast tour and is now heading back to Miami from Portland, Maine's airport. Finally, home sweet home. That's where the duo just wants to be at the following day.

Sure, Miami doesn't have the same winter beauty Maine or any other northern place does, but it still has the same, cheery spirit. In Miami, Christmas doesn't have to mean that there needs to be crystal snowflakes sprinkling from the heavens, or having cups of hot chocolate and roasted chestnuts over a heart-warming fire. Christmas in Miami is just simply how every other place celebrates it: people with cheerful souls spending time together. No more, no less. And that's how Austin and Ally want to spend Christmas this year. Besides, they need a break from their careers anyways. They deserve it.

Five years after first beginning their partnership, Austin and Ally's careers have been blowing through the roof. They're at the top of the charts, top of the world, top of their game. In other words, they're on top of everything. Music-wise, everything has been going well for them. All that the two have done over the course of their partnership has paid off. It's unbelievable. Who knew that two fifteen-year olds – now both twenty-years old – would become some of the biggest names out in the music business? It's a miracle.

But the fact that their recent tour fully launched them into successful orbit is what makes it a true Christmas miracle. Just in time for the holidays.

After going through pesky airport procedures, and waiting about an hour for the flight, Austin and Ally board their plane back to Miami. The flight's only three hours long, and it being eight o'clock on Christmas Ever, they would actually make it back on time for Christmas Day.

If all goes planned, that is.

As the two take their seats next to each other in the plane, the brunette bubbles with excitement. "Oh my gosh, do you have any idea how excited I am for Christmas?! Only four hours left until midnight! Eep!" If it wasn't for having the seatbelt strapped on in the seat, the girl would probably be jumping for joy at the moment.

As for her best friend, he's stifling a small laugh from her bouncy attitude. He found it adorable – no, _adorkable_. It was very clear that the brunette had a spirited soul when it came to the winter holidays. And Austin liked that about her. It's actually one of the many things he liked about her.

Honestly though, Austin doesn't want to admit it, but the boy does have some feelings for the girl buried inside of him. It all originally started when they were doing a practice date for a different girl, but events following that day spiraled into a bit of drama. But eventually, everyone got through it, and Austin and Ally ended up together. Though, only to break up afterwards from an awkward date. Did that mean their feelings ever faded away for each other? Or at least, in Ally's case?

No, not necessarily.

The problem with Austin and Ally getting together again is one person.

Ally's _boyfriend._

Because yes, Ally is the one dating whereas Austin stays single. It's usually the other way around, but who says that everything has to remain the same?

"Ally, I've known how much you're excited for Christmas since the first!" Austin finally attempts to calm his friend down. "And by the first, I mean October first!"

It's true, but Ally only rolls her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. But can you blame me? The holidays are just so amazing!"

The blonde starts listing all the reasons as to why it is the brunette's favorite holiday, but to his demise, he legitimately can't come up with many. Had the girl never told him? "Hey, why is it your favorite time of year? Why not fall or spring? Or even better, a summer thing?"

Pondering for a moment, Ally then tries listing all the reasons for this. Why is winter her favorite holiday? "Well, it's just like in our song!" She refers to the song they wrote a few years ago: _I Love Christmas. _"Winter's my favorite time of year because of how cheerful it is!"

Austin begins to refer to their song as they talk. "You mean, the billion lights that are blinking?"

And, Ally continues to play along. "Yeah, then there are the jingle bells that are ringing. And-"

"Everybody's singing _I love Christmas_!" they both say in unison, causing them to chuckle from the coincidence.

"See? That's why I love the holidays!" Ally shows off a beaming smile at Austin, making him mimic her action.

Seeing that smile automatically puts one on his face. That's another thing the boy liked about her. Her beautiful smile.

"So anyways," Ally nudges Austin with her elbow. "What did you get me for Christmas, eh?"

_Shoot._ He forgot. Forgot to get his best friend a Christmas present. How could he have forgotten? Especially when it's for the girl that he's currently in lov- crushing on? How?

In his defense though, they were on tour during the course of December. That meaning that neither of them had much of time of day with all the concerts, meet and greets, and traveling from here to there. But to the duo, they still had a bunch of fun overall.

Luckily for Austin – as much as he doesn't want to – pulls off a convincing lie; a white lie at least. "Well, it's a surprise! And what kind of surprise would it be if I told you?" It technically would be a surprise as he thinks in his mind.

The brunette pouts in a playful way. "Aww, please? It's already Christmas Eve!" In addition, she bats her eyes. The problem is that she doesn't do a very good job doing it, allowing the blonde to clearly see through her acts.

"Yes, but it's not Christmas morning, now is it, Miss Ally?" Honestly, that is Austin's Christmas tradition – immediately unwrapping presents after waking up on Christmas morning.

Then, Ally stops pouting and batting her eyes. "Aww, fine... But that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you what my present for you is, Mister Austin!" Teasingly, the brunette sticks out her tongue.

"Alright, then," he replies smugly, crossing his arms. "But you know what; I wasn't going to ask anyways." Now it's his turn to stick his own tongue out.

Unfortunately for Ally, she holds up a white flag and accepts defeat in the mini argument. "Ugh, fine, Moon. You win this round."

"I thought I won all the rounds, Dawson."

Raising an eyebrow, Ally counters, "Nice try. Do you not remember that one time we raced bikes in the park? I totally won that time!"

"Yeah." Austin rolls her eyes. "Only because you cheated!"

"Hey, I did not cheat! If anything, you were the one who cheated when we were playing chess!"

"Whoa, it was just my first time playing!"

"I told you specifically that rooks can only move horizontally and vertically, not diagonally. Those are bishops!"

"Well, sorry!" Putting up his hands in surrender, he continues, "Eh, smart stuff is your thing anyways."

"Well, you know what?"

The two continue on bickering about past competitions with each other on the flight back. Those including potato sack races, video games, and trivia. Despite them being twenty-one, they still sometimes act like seventeen year olds. Ally does tell him what – the brunette goes on and on about the number of "rounds" she has won. However, Austin attempts to counter all her points to his benefit. Though in the end, the pair come to a peace treaty and a draw. And as if it really was a battlefield, they shake hands on it.

"So, how much longer do you think we're going to be on this flight?" Austin finally asks.

In response, Ally shrugs. "Don't know. A couple more hours, I guess." The boy only nods after.

Then, the pilot's voice rings through the airplane speakers. "Attention all passengers, we are sorry to interrupt your flight, but there is a current blizzard blowing through New York, so there will be a delay for the flight to Miami. Sorry for the inconvenience."

As soon as the announcement is over, immense chatter arises among the passengers, including Austin and Ally. Though, most people are taking the news just okay, Ally is a different story.

"Delay?!" Ally mentally pushes her _panic button_. This isn't good. "There's a delay? It's Christmas Eve! We have to get back in time for Christmas! What if we don't make it? We're going to let everyone down!"

Prior to going to the airport, Austin and Ally were planning to visit the kids at Miami's local hospital and hand out a couple of presents at midnight. If those two didn't make it back in time, they're bound to be late. Plus, all the children had high expectations. That meaning being late would not be the greatest thing in the world to them.

Austin sighs. "Ally, everything will be fine." Though, considering the time, the blonde isn't even sure if _he_ believes that statement.

"But, how do you even know?"

It's a good question. How _does_ Austin know? But, something in his gut is telling him that he just does. He knows that in some way, somehow they were not going to let anyone down – especially on Christmas. There's just no way!

And, knowing Austin, there's still usually some form of faith and hope within him. Sometimes it hides beneath the surface of his attitude, but it's there. Though, now he brings some of that faith up into his approach.

He shines a hopeful smile at her. "Because at least we're here together." Looking at her empty hand, the blonde allows himself to intertwine his fingers with hers. "Really, everything will be fine."

The girl looks down at their intertwined hands, feeling some kind of sudden comfort. "You think so?"

"I know so," the boy nods. "Just trust me."

Though, Ally lets go of Austin's hand. "But, all I want for Christmas, it's for everyone else's to be perfect. I really don't want to let any of the kids down."

Austin silently agrees with her statement, but then thinks to himself that all he wants for Christmas is the one thing he can't have.

Her. The brunette. His best friend. Ally.

Stupid boyfriend of Ally's. Why did Austin have to lose her to another guy? Aren't Austin and Ally supposed to be together? Aren't they supposed to be the perfect two?

Seeing as her the cheerful fire of her mood has been slightly extinguished, Austin tries his best to cheer her up. "Come on, what happened to that excitement you had earlier?"

No reaction. Silence.

"Ally – I still somehow don't know your middle name – Dawson, are you really going to let a delayed flight ruin your Christmas spirit? I mean, it's Christmas Eve! You got to be excited!"

Still, though. To Austin's dismay, only more silence. What was he going to do? What did he have to do to reignite the light of the girl's cheerful fire?

So, Austin does the one thing he knows that brings a smile to Ally's face.

He tickles her.

Austin starts with only a poke on the side of her stomach, which causes her to look up. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

It doesn't take for the brunette to know what's about to happen. "Austin... I know this conversation too well. Please don't tell me that you're going to–" Too late.

Without another word, the blonde tickles the girl in all her ticklish spots – mainly her stomach. The boy's lips curl into a devilish smile due to his full-proof of his plan. On the other hand, Ally can't help but burst into giggles while pleading for her best friend to stop. She wiggles around in her seat, remaining strapped down to it from her seatbelt. People around them simply ignore, being reminded of how crazy they young people can be these days.

After a couple of minutes, when Austin does finally stop with Ally out of breath, he comments, "I knew that would make you cheer up!"

But, he speaks too soon. The grin on Ally's face once again falters. "Sorry, Austin. But having a delayed flight isn't the problem."

"It's not?" he questions confused. What could the problem be then? "What is it then?"

"Well, it's-" the brunette bites her lip before continuing. She knows what she wants to say, but it is how to put it into words is the problem. Ally can tell Austin anything, correct? Then, why could this be so hard? "You remember Aaron, right?"

Oh, Aaron, Ally's boyfriend, Austin thinks. The name makes his blood boil and clench his fists, making nail dent marks into his palms. _Aaron._

There's actually nothing wrong with Aaron. He's a generally nice guy with school and street smarts and a great sense of humor, plus a love for music. Not to mention him having chocolate-brown eyes any girl could get lost in, always-fixed-up dark brown hair, and perfectly toned abs to complete his look. He's the Prince Charming Ally always dreamed of as a little girl – the one searching for the most beautiful and fair maiden of all the land.

But, Austin. He's the imperfectly perfect guy for Ally. Sure, he may not always be the brightest light bulb in the room, and have a more child-like sense of humor, but those differences are what make Austin and Ally click together like puzzle pieces. Though, Austin is the poor peasant guy living out in the farmlands, sweating buckets in the scorching sun every day in order to survive harsh economic conditions.

At the moment, it seems more likely that Ally would wound up with Prince Aaron rather than Peasant Austin. It's basic logic.

Austin bites his lip too. "Yeah, I remember him. Aaron." Steams of jealousy start to come out of his ears. "What about him?"

"It's just-" Come on, just say it, Ally mentally says to herself.

"We broke up."

Choking on his own spit, "What? Broke up?" Austin's blood cools down and the steam stops running, for now he feels a pool of empathy for his best friend. Seeing as the girl says nothing after, the blonde allows himself to look straight into Ally's eyes. "I'm sorry, Ally. What happened?"

Ally, looking back into Austin's eyes, says, "I just didn't feel a connection anymore, that's all."

"Oh." It's all that he can come up with to say.

"It's not just that, though. I-" she pauses momentarily. "I actually have feelings for someone else. That's why I dumped Aaron."

"Oh," he repeats. "When did you break up with him?"

"Before going on tour with you."

The blonde furrowing his eyebrows, thinks, before tour? How? He thought that Aaron and Ally were a thing throughout December. Not only that, but Ally didn't even tell him that they weren't dating anymore. "But, I thought you said you were going to be happy to see Aaron when we got back to Miami just a week ago? Remember?" Austin knows for sure that Ally said that, unless–

"I lied."

"You lied about your relationship with him to me?"

"Look, I'm really sorry, Austin. I just didn't know how to tell you that I dumped him." Ally fears that Austin will start to scold angrily, mad for not telling him the truth, and for lying earlier on. The brunette knew she was wrong to lie to her best friend, but the moment it happened, she wasn't sure how to fix it all now. Now, now it's coming back to bite her in the butt.

Though in reality, Austin isn't really mad – more like confused if you ask him. "Ally, look, I'm not mad. Just curious. Why didn't you tell me before? You know you can tell me anything." The boy smiles at the girl again, trying to lighten the mood a little.

And that's when a truth buried in Ally's heart arises once again. Her true, inner feelings.

"Okay, so, I said that I have feelings for someone else, right?"

Austin nods.

"Well, I can trust you to say who it is, right?"

"Of course."

"Alright, so, this person I have feelings for-" Again, Ally stops mid-sentence. How could this be so hard? She just has to say the person's name.

Encouraging her to go on, Austin replies, "Yes? Keep going."

Ally thinks, maybe, just maybe he feels the same way. She knows for sure that this guy isn't dating anyone at the moment, so maybe there's an actual chance.

And, so, Ally finishes her sentence. "This person is sitting right here beside me."

Unfortunately, Austin doesn't fully catch on. "You mean, the old lady next to you? Her?" As Ally is sitting in the middle of the three seats, and Austin by the window, an elderly lady sits next to Ally by the aisle.

This causes the brunette to chuckle. "No, _you_."

"Oh," comes out of his mouth again. His eyes widening, heart pounding, knees shaking, butterflies soaring, Austin isn't sure of what to say at first. But, no wonder Ally wasn't sure how to tell Austin the whole truth. Though, this gives Austin his chance. He knows exactly what he needs to say. "Ally, this is-" Now it's his turn to stop mid-sentence.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way, it's okay, Austin."

"No, Ally," Austin lays his hand over Ally's, glancing at it before back at her. "I wanted to say that I-" These two stop a lot in their sentences, don't they? "I still have feelings for you too."

"You do?"

"Well, yeah. You're the greatest girl I know!"

Ally now intertwines her hand in Austin's. Both of them glance down at their connected hands, an immediate spark that's been lit turns into electricity flowing through them.

Rewinding the clock back to a few minutes ago, Austin remembers of Ally's apology for lying and realizes that he lied too. "And, I'm sorry too, you know."

Ally furrows her eyebrows. "For what?"

"I lied too – about your Christmas present. I forgot to get you one, and I'm sorry. I'm a horrible best friend."

"No," the brunette shakes her head. "You're the greatest best friend I could ever have. And, I already have the perfect Christmas present."

"Really?"

Nodding, the girl replies, "Yeah, I just want everyone's Christmas to be perfect. And, you being here with me, I know that it'll happen."

Lightly squeezing her hand, "I know it will. And just letting you know, I already have the perfect Christmas present too."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"You."

The duo smile at each other in awe, thinking that the other must be the most amazing person in the world. No one could ever replace them, and there's no one they'd rather be with right now. They're together, and that's all that could ever matter to them.

Just then, the pilot's voice comes over the intercom again. "Attention passengers, we were able to find a quick path around the blizzard in New York in order to get back on track to Miami. We will be there shortly, and even earlier if possible. Thank you for your time, and Merry Christmas!"

Ally's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Oh my gosh, we're going to make it back in time! I can't believe it! This is-"

"A Christmas miracle?" Austin completes.

The brunette's lips curled into a grin says, "Yeah, a Christmas miracle."

The two then longingly look each other again. It really is a miracle, isn't it?

"_Oh, would you two lovebirds just kiss already?"_

The two look over to see the elderly woman staring at them, beckoning Austin and Ally to go on with the moment. Neither says anything about what she said, but only smile.

And, turning back toward each other, Austin goes on, "Well, Merry Christmas, Ally."

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Austin." Still hand in hand, the two lean in closer until their lips connect in a peppermint-sweet kiss.

Now that's a Christmas miracle.

* * *

**And, fin. :)**

**This is actually one of my favorite one-shots to have written, despite me thinking that it was pretty cheesy. :P And, I wanted to come up with a better title, but I didn't know what else to call it, so there you have it: Christmas Miracles. :) **

**On another note, my one year fanfiction-a-versary is coming up on the 29****th**** – Ross' birthday, actually. :D Hmm, and looking back at the one-shot I first wrote (the New Year's Eve one), I'd say that I've improved a lot in the past year. Hopefully, you guys think so too. :) I look forward to posting more one-shots and multi-chaps because I know I have a lot more in store. :D **

**Heh, I don't know, just something I felt like saying. I'm probably going to repeat it again in other ones. x) :P**

**So, what do you think of this? :D I'd like to know your thoughts, so if you don't mind of course, leave a review or even PM me if you choose. :) Oh, and if you have happened to read the New Year's Eve one-shot, do you think I've improved in writing since then? Yes? No? Maybe so? :) :P**

**And with that, until next time! And Merry Christmas! :) :D**


End file.
